


【涉零晃】你心中了不起的存在

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零晃】你心中了不起的存在

大神晃牙站在门口就闻到了一丝香甜的味道，甜腻的、柔和的，像浸满陈年美酒的橡木桶，散发出独有的、醇厚的香味。  
是从轻音部角落那口未严紧的棺材中传出来的。  
他知道这个气味属于谁，也知道这份气味独属谁，却不甘心就此屈服，于是他在门口不自然地张望了一下空无一人的走廊，轻手轻脚地掩上门向那口棺材走去。  
“吸……”棺材盖没有合上，让晃牙误以为零已经醒了，实际上他只看一眼就明白了，零的眼睛很安稳地闭着，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。  
“什么啊，还在睡就把盖子合上啊。”晃牙嘟哝了一句，抬手就要去摸盖子。  
零在这时轻轻翻了个身，信息素顿时浓郁了数倍，甜得腻人，凑得极近的晃牙猛吸了几口，瞬间脑子有些晕乎乎的。被甜蜜的信息素侵袭了意识，他看着安静躺在棺材里的零恶从胆边生，瞬间忘记了“那位”的微笑问候，鬼迷心窍地伸出手拨开覆盖后颈的黑发。  
印记淡的几乎看不见了，微微发涨的腺体传出不同于吸血鬼冰凉体温的热度。夹住黑发的手指僵硬在空中，微卷的发尾从指间滑落，他犹豫了数秒，指尖轻轻地靠近那块发热的皮肤。仿佛手指和皮肤之间有不可抗拒的吸引力，将他的手指吸引、粘附在上面，甚至慢慢地磨蹭按压。他感觉腺体在手下变得越来越烫，信息素的味道也比平常更浓郁。  
血液从身体最深处沸腾，咕噜咕噜翻滚的血气上涌，呼吸的节奏不自觉加快，晃牙自己都没有意识到单单一个气味他就能有这样反应，下意识地靠近零的身体，等反应过来的时候已经不记得自己叫了多少声那个名字。  
几不可闻的一声呻吟，晃牙被吓得手一抖一下子没把握住力度，对着腺体用力地按了下去。“唔……”虽说是再自然不过的反应，就因为他刺激了印记快要消失的Omega的腺体，零理所当然地依靠本能发出呻吟，但仅仅是这点道理他脑子也仿佛灌了铅一般运转不动想不明白，手指僵硬在原处不敢动弹，却也舍不得这份不可多得的温度。  
“日日树君……”  
几个轻飘飘的字眼宛若一道惊雷，劈醒了晃牙几乎陷入情欲的大脑。

明星最近总在自己耳边念叨小北最近社团忙到几乎不来训练里露脸，害得他见不到大家很寂寞。作为部员都忙得不露脸那部长更是忙得不可开交吧，undead近期也特训活动接踵而来，行程弄得每个人应接不暇，因此零才会疏忽了本身的事情吧。或者不能说疏忽，他向来不就是那种会为了所爱之人牺牲自己的人吗？  
明明是稍微想一想就能明白的事情，却轻易就被信息素控制了大脑，晃牙后知后觉地退开几步，企图远离干扰。最后又还是不甘心，凑上去触碰零冰凉的手腕，和平时无差的温度让他莫名感到安心。  
零的毛衣在睡觉中揉成一团甚至压到身下，晃牙自然地伸出手试图帮他拉平，手指刚要碰到零身体，熟悉的声音突然在晃牙身边响起。  
“汪口，汝在做什么？”  
晃牙受惊一般收回手，心虚地瞟了眼零，零血色的瞳孔清明得紧，丝毫没有刚睡醒的迷糊，晃牙的脑子顿时一片空白。“本……本大爷不过是看到你好像要死了给你拉拉衣服，身上冷得像冰一样你是不是真的要死了啊？干脆让本大爷直接咬死你算了。”心里七上八下想的却是，他听到了什么？什么时候醒的？  
“唔……吾辈还没有那么容易死呢？劳烦汪口费心了，真乖，要玩球吗？”零笑眯眯地坐起身，从棺材的不知道哪里掏出一个皮球，一副随时要丢出去的样子。  
“啊啊啊啊！本大爷不是狗！”晃牙拍开他的手，气呼呼地反驳到。“你也快点起来练习啊！阿多尼斯好不容易才抓到了羽风前辈！”晃牙不满地抱怨着，转身从包里翻出一个袋子，里面装了番茄汁和炸猪排三明治，然后递过去说本大爷刚刚路过小卖部顺手买的，真的只是顺手啊你要吃就拿去吧。  
零从善如流地接过袋子说：“不过汪口也别太小看吾辈哦，吾辈可不是那种什么都干不了的老头子。”  
“谁管你啊？老头子就干脆变成灰烬吧！”晃牙不再去看零，利落地抓起放在椅子上的吉他暂时把刚刚的窘迫抛到脑后。

零是在某次大活动后改变的。晃牙很清楚地记得那一日零从某场演出后回来，虽然他和平常一样没有丝毫异样，大笑地推开门把要跟着扑进来的夏目拎进排练室，似乎完全没注意角落里面还有一个置身于“奇人”之外的自己。但晃牙总觉得零仿佛散尽了华光，可也一时间说不上来有什么具体的不同，他只能木木地看着零和夏目拌嘴——其实不过是夏目气势汹汹然后被零四两拨千斤的力道敷衍过去。  
然后夏目气冲冲又无可奈何地离开，关门前还埋怨零哥哥从来只会偏爱涉哥哥！像极了撒完娇又得不到糖果的小孩。得到那句话的零只是笑不做评价，说是默认也无可厚非，定定看着门关上后忽然站起身在轻音部踱来踱去，似乎在丈量什么。随后在窗前站了好一会，夕阳透过窗户抹上一层模糊的光芒，零的身影仿佛和阳光融为一体，化在在朦胧的金色中。晃牙不知道零究竟在看什么，只觉得那道金色背影一下子离他很近，一下子又离他很远，他还没想好是不是要伸过手摸摸零确认这人还存不存在，零就突然没头没脑地问了一句：晃牙，你说这里摆个棺材会不会太挤。  
晃牙不记得自己当初怎么回答的，不过那毕竟不重要。他觉得很多事情都不那么重要，比如说零是Omega，比如说零有恋人，比如说零一言不发解散了deadman，比如说零坠落神坛变成一个不露锋芒的老人。对于他来说，“零是变成了什么样、零为什么要这样做”丝毫没有“音乐、新的组合”更重要。  
毕竟他不是天才，所谓的“天赋异禀”全靠的是在别人看不到的时间疯狂努力，他也知道就是这样的地方让他在众多仰慕者中间显得更耀眼一些，才得到零的青眼有加。一步登天是不可能的事情，何况晃牙并没有到天上的打算，他崇拜零、憧憬零、追随零，至于是不是想成为恋人的喜欢，是不是想得到零恋爱般的回报，他说不准，或许曾经是未来是，但当下他只想好好努力，追上那个不时停下脚步等待他的人。零眼中有自己，未来也有自己，光是想到这点，他就感觉很幸福了，至于零身边是否有别人，他无暇顾及也没有余力顾及，能做到零心目中了不起的存在是他当下的唯一目标。  
所以过了许久他才后知后觉，那日零确实不同了，身上宛若神明般的光芒逐渐散去，露出隐藏得极好的伤痕累累的身体，甚至森森然的白骨。

朔间零最后还是没能起来，他身上的信息素浓郁到被抓来练习的薰都皱眉，说朔间桑你要是不舒服就别勉强自己了。两位作为alpha的学弟早就在状况那么严重前被薰赶走了，薰靠着棺材名正言顺地偷懒，有一搭没一搭地和零闲聊。  
“我觉得晃牙君是不是对你……嗯？”两人乱扯过八卦杂谈，分享了新出的补水面膜和防晒喷雾，气氛和睦得就像普通女子高校的闺蜜会谈，于是薰抓抓头发，问得自然又八卦。  
“吾辈不知道呢。”零见他表情有点尴尬，也贴心的没有装傻，后来又补充了一句，“为什么薰君会这样想？”  
薰才不相信零不知道，就算晃牙不知道他都不可能不知道，于是他索性无视前半句，连吐槽都懒得给他，“晃牙君一直很在乎你吧，也很照顾你，喜欢你的人总会觉得你笨手笨脚忍不住出手帮你照顾你吗？”  
零沉默了一下，“薰君，汝到底是何处看来这些乱七八糟的话？”  
“……小蒲公英们喜欢看的恋爱杂志吧。”  
“汝应该少看些。”  
“……”薰沉默了，他代入了两名当事者后感到一瞬间的反胃。空气安静数秒，薰恍然惊觉，“哇？那你家……那个谁，会不会带晃牙君在无人驾驶的热气球上高空一日游啊。”薰提及涉的时候斟酌了下用词，随后把脸靠过来，贴在棺材上压低声音，配合这般举动的是乱说一气，天马行空，最后还点了点头肯定道：“我觉得很有可能。”  
零被他逗笑，“汝都在想什么，有这样的想象力不如去演剧部当个编剧，日日树君说不定会与汝相处得很好。”  
薰嗤之以鼻，对零显然不认同的态度表示不满，闺蜜会谈暂告一段落，接着开启抱怨模式埋怨：“你到底让我陪你到什么时候？日日树也敢放你在这里那么久。你那味道我都要闻到了，不然借抑制剂给你？”  
零摆摆手拒绝，“汝的抑制剂吾辈吃不来，况且再这样下去也不是良策。汝要是不耐烦了可以先走，日日树君一会就来了。”薰听完后掏出手机瞪他一眼，再怎么说也不会把零一个人留在这里，不然他早就离开了，训练结束后还在轻音部加班加点可不是惯有作风。  
最终也不知道等了多久，太阳带着一丝恋恋不舍沉入云端，收走最后一丝光芒，在零的极力要求下部室的灯也全部关闭，晚风吹得窗帘一鼓一鼓，阴冷的氛围搞得薰心里有些发毛，他往后靠到棺材上——偏偏是棺材，不过这也不是抱怨的时候。他回头担忧地看了一眼零的情况，暗红色的瞳孔在黑暗中闪烁着黯淡的光，随着急乱的呼吸渐渐失去理智和清明。薰索性好人做到底，替他抹去额头的汗。  
这一抹显然是出了很大问题，他的手刚搭上零的刘海，日日树涉的声音从身后传来，薰顶着和善的目光回过头，识趣地收回手打了招呼退场，凭借alpha对omega占有欲极强的本能，真不知道会不会被一枪爆头，薰胡思乱想，然后合上部室的大门。  
那边的轻手轻脚并没有干扰到这对恋人，实际上薰还没合上门的短短时间内，涉已经在零脸上印下数个湿漉漉的吻，这幅若无旁人的姿态将占有欲彰显得不言而喻。  
“……裙子？”零软软地倚在棺材壁上，仰起头稍显狼狈接受着涉凌乱的亲吻，在几番摸索中他也察觉到涉身上不同往常的臃肿，轻飘飘的衣料若有若无地拂过身体，得到的是完全不同往日的新的刺激。  
“没来得及换，不过现在看似乎是个意料之外的惊喜？”涉熟练地解开零身上的衣服，正打算先让零发泄一次再慢慢做，却发现恋人比往日更敏感，特别是当碰到柔软的裙装时，身体抖动的幅度剧烈地超乎想象。涉停下拉扯裙子的动作，直接翻身跨进棺材，送上一个甜腻的吻。

混乱的喘息声渐渐平复，棺材内外一片狼藉，衣服丢了一地，甚至还有半截袖子搭在棺材内，涉的裙子还是被零在中途忍无可忍地暴力撕开，此刻涉搂着零躺在棺材内，一边亲吻脖子上鲜红的印记一边半真半假地感叹他那条世间仅有独一无二的孤品就这样弄坏了，零要拿什么赔我。回应他的是零动都懒得动的后脑勺。  
发泄过欲望的身体尤其脱力，两人静静地在棺中躺了会，零才在涉怀里翻了身，含情脉脉地与他对视，随后深情款款伸出手靠近面容端正的脸，然后在期待的目光下越了过去，按开一个免于一难的暗格。  
“随意玩弄心上人的感情是大忌，零什么时候变得这样坏！”涉抱住欲起身的零的腰，大有一副死活不撒手的气势。“让我看看甘愿欺骗我也要拿到的东西是什么——”涉拖长尾音，迅雷不及掩耳之势夺走零手上的小瓶子，装腔作势地举起来，月光从窗帘缝中流泻进来，照得药瓶淡淡的反光，几个铅印黑字出现在眼前。  
“竟然是紧急避孕药，零刚刚明明说好了可以射在里面的，现在却变得这样快！”涉又搂住他的腰，耍赖似得硬是把头埋在胸前。  
这怪得了他吗？刚刚涉在两人快要到顶点时才手忙脚乱想要找套，乱翻了一气自然是什么都没找着，饱受情欲折磨一下午的零却是禁不住这样度秒如年的磨蹭，把涉扯回来后说别管了。两人眼睛一对视涉也明白了他的意思，惊喜又故作镇定地问那来不及怎么办。零怎么会读不懂那点小心思，说汝射进来便是。事实证明涉也的确没有抽出来的意思，证据是现在零丝毫不敢动，一动便会有精液从合不拢的后穴中流出。  
零不管他的耍赖，好脾气地一根根剥开他的手指，解救那个脆弱的塑料小药瓶。熟练地倒了一片药直接吞了下去，涉听到他吞咽的声音，才不甘愿地松开手，准备起身给零倒水，没想到却是被拉住了。  
“吾辈不喝了。”零又躺回棺材里面，狭小的空间还充满着未散的信息素，被月光笼罩的勾勒得模模糊糊的涉的脸有些疑惑地注视着他，“和吾辈睡会吧？今晚汝还回家吗？”涉摇了摇头，说来之前已经用别的理由跟家里说过了，边解释边躺到零的身边。虽然棺材是专门定制的，但两个人睡还是稍显拥挤了，涉侧着身把手折起来垫在脑后，松松地锁住零的腰，来来回回地、不安分地磨蹭他的小腹。  
“被零这样需要着，何等让人惊喜！”涉贴在零耳边兴奋地说，“两个人偷偷留在学校，真有偷情的感觉！”  
“汝真是何时都那么精神，偶尔也体谅一下吾辈这种老年人吧，吾辈可是被汝折腾了一晚上。”零的声音轻飘飘的，濒临睡着边缘。  
“那就让日日树涉给你创造一个无边的黑……唔。”零的手掌准确无误地盖上他喋喋不休的嘴。  
“快睡。”  
“唔唔唔。”不知道在嘟囔什么总之零也明白他在表达不满，于是零只好暂时抛开睡意，处理一下大龄儿童日日树涉的诉求。  
“汝怎么了，是想撒娇吗？要吾辈摸摸脑袋吗？”说着就要摸上去，却被他拦住，把手又按回嘴上。做完这一切后也不回答，就是摇摇头，只会眼巴巴地盯着零。零觉得他可爱又好笑，还是忍不住抬起另一只手揉了揉他的头，涉也不会知道自己盯着零的目光切切，竟有几分小孩子想要糖又不敢提的委屈。涉平日吵闹得让人心烦，每到这种时刻便一句话都说不出口，到底是对自己有多大的自信才相信即便他什么都不说也能将心意准确无误地传送到啊？  
“汝总不希望吾辈毕业之后因为怀孕无法出道吧？”  
“……那孩子呢。”  
“吾辈答应过汝的一定会做到。”零揉了揉他的头发，丝绸般的手感让零忍不住又揉了两下。涉感觉那只手仿佛有魔力，自己的不安在一瞬间融化殆尽，所有的负面情绪都消失在这个温柔的掌心中。“睡吧？”  
“嗯。”涉扶住零的手掌，在他掌心印下一个轻柔的吻。“晚安。”


End file.
